Carpe diem
by conversegurl94
Summary: She left and never looked back. Now she has to face what she left behind after 7 years. Spashley story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys this is a new one I've been thinking about writing for awhile. It's a little confusing but hopefully you'll be able to follow it. Reviews are appreciated. **

**Disclamer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to The N or tom Lynch or whoever actually owns it.**

"_Dr. Carlin please report to room 319."_ I sigh as I hear the announcement over the intercom. I love my job but it's very demanding. I head down the hallway to the room to see my next patient. I walk into the room and grab the clipboard off of the end of their bed and check it over.

"Excuse me? Are you Dr. Carlin?" I look up from the clipboard to se a redheaded man that looked about 30 years old.

"Yes, hi Mr..." I look back down at the clipboard. "Porter"

"Please, call me Michael."

"Okay Michael. It seems you were admitted here for...a heart attack, and you also had irregular heartbeat. So how long has that been going on?"

"About a week. I went to the doctor because I had trouble breathing. He gave me some medicine but then this morning I had a heart attack and I don't know what went wrong with the medicine."

"Well sometimes it's not the medicine. It could happen anyway. I think we're going to keep you here for a few days to make sure you're okay."

"Thank you Doctor."

"You're welcome Mr. Port- I mean Michael." I sent him a smile and then walked out of his room.

I walked into my office and took a seat. I was seriously beat. I looked at my computer screen and noticed I had 35 new emails. Great. I scanned through them, most of them were about my patients, some were junk mail, and one had a very familiar address. I couldn't remember whose it was so I clicked it open.

_Spencer_

_I know it's been awhile but I just wanted to see how you were. I know you're mad but for God sake's Spencer it's been 7 years! Please email me back._

_Kyla_

My eyes got wide. Oh my God. I haven't talked to her in 7 years and she decides to contact me now? I haven't talked to her or any of them for a long time. They don't know where I am or what my job is or anything. I was so mad at them that I just left. I'll worry about this later. I shut the email page and walked out of my office and to the employee lounge.

"Hey Spencer" I turn to see Jennifer sitting at a table eating chocolate pudding. I smile. She loves her pudding. I grab some coke out of the fridge and sit down across from her. "Hey what's wrong?" Jen could always read me so easily. That's probably why she's my best friend.

"I um, got an email from an old friend in LA."

"Is that bad?"

"Yeah. There was a reason I left LA"

"I've been asking you for years what your home was like but you never tell me. What happened there Spencer? What happened that was so bad?" I sighed. I guess it's time I finally tell some one.

"Okay here it goes. Back in LA I wanted so badly to be a doctor. I got into Harvard and had a scholarship and everything. My life was great there. I had friends that were amazing. There was Aiden Dennison. He was an amazing basketball player and was a great friend who helped me come out. Then there was Chelsea Lewis. She was an artist. Then there was Kyla Woods. She's the one I got the email from. She was an actress and the funniest person in the world. And then there was……Ashley Davies. She was my girlfriend. I was so in love with her."

"Okay wait. If you had such a great life then why did you leave?"

"They didn't……they didn't support me. I wanted to be a doctor and they didn't think I should. My dad had this business and he wanted me to take over it when I turned 18 instead of going to college."

"What was the business?"

"He had a company that did contracting and stuff, I really didn't want to do that. My mom and dad, my brothers, my friends, and even my girlfriend wanted me to do it. They told me I would never make it as a doctor and I would never be able to get through college. They had always supported me in everything I did except for this. It was like they were totally different people."

"They told you you couldn't do it?"

"Yeah they told me I would fail. I couldn't believe it because they always told me I could do anything. Even Ashley told me I couldn't do it. She wasn't the person I fell in love with. They weren't the people I trusted."

"So what did you do?"

"I had a full scholarship and I paid for everything else with my own money and just went to college and left them there and never looked back. I haven't talked to any of them in 7 years"

"Even your parents or your brothers?"

"Not even them. They didn't know where I lived or what hospital I worked at. They didn't even know I became a doctor."

"Wasn't it hard to leave Ashley?"

"It was but she was different. She wasn't the same person I fell in love with."

"So how did Kyla get a hold of you?"

"I never changed my email"

"Oh….so why didn't anyone else try to contact you?"

"The day before I left I told them I never wanted to hear from them again."

"Well why did Kyla email you then?"

"I don't know. She was always the headstrong one. Or maybe Ashley told her to."

"You think those two are still friends?"

"Actually Kyla is Ashley's half sister."

"Oh okay. So what are you going to do?"

"Do about what?" I ask taking a sip from my coke.

"Are you going to email her back?"

"No. I don't want to talk to her again."

"Are you ever going to go back to LA?"

"No probably not."

"Don't you miss the warm weather?"

"I like the cold weather here. Sure Boston may get really cold but its home. I love it here."

"So why did you decide to work in Boston? At a hospital?"

"I didn't want my own practice and there was just something about Boston that I just loved so I picked here."

"Oh"

"Hey I'm being paged so I'll talk to you later"

"Later"

I got up and looked at my pager. Room 456. I started walking towards the room and there were about 5 or 6 people in there.

"Hi I'm Dr. Carlin." I don't look up because I'm looking at the stats on the clipboard. I put it back and look up at the patient.

"Spencer?"

"Ashley?"


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Spencer," I hear the people whispering behind me. But I can't take my eyes off of Ashley. So many questions are running through my mind right now. Why is she here? Who are the other people? Well I guess I can turn around and find out. I turn and am surprised to see everyone from my past. Glen, Clay, Aiden, Kyla, and Chelsea all stand before me. They all look different in some way. Glen has a beard, Kyla's hair is a little longer, Aiden has a beard as well, and Chelsea has shorter hair. Clay looks the same. Wait why are they here in Boston?

"Um, I'll go get another doctor"

"No wait." I turn to see Ashley with a desperate look on her face. Maybe I can give this a chance.

"Spencer……what are you doing here?" I guess its time to face my past.

"I work here."

"Wait…..you're a doctor?" I hear Kyla pipe up

"Yeah."

"Okay wait. We need to clear some stuff up. Where have you been all this time?" Aiden asks.

"Look I'm just here to help the patient" I say pointing at Ashley

"Spencer we really want to talk to you" Glen says. I sigh.

"Okay…..how about dinner at 6 at Andy's? It's across the street."

"Okay" I hear Clay say

I turn to check Ashley out. Not like that. She has a broken arm and a big gash on her face. It's stitched up and her arm is wrapped.

"What happened?"

"She went to the coffee house a few miles away from our hotel and she crashed her car." Aiden says.

"Wow. So looks like you just have a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises. And 18 stitches on the cut on your right cheek."

"Yeah."

"Okay well because these aren't extremely serious injuries we will release you at 4 o'clock which is in about an hour."

"Okay."

"Okay I'll see you guys tonight I guess," I say about to walk out

"Wait."

"Yeah?" I say turning around.

"Thank you" Ashley says sincerely

"You're welcome" I walk back into the employee lounge only to find Jen eating her 2nd pudding cup. Figures.

"Hey Jen"

"Hey so what was up with the patient?"

"You're not going to believe this"

"What?"

"They're here"

"Who is?"

"Ashley and them"

"The evil LA people?"

"They're not evil, and yes, them."

"Whoa. What are they doing here?"

"I don't know. They wanted to talk to me so I'm meeting them tonight at Andy's"

"Wow. Do they look different?"

"Yeah some of them do but some look the same as I remember. It just makes me wonder how much their lives have changed in 7 years. They could all be married for all I know."

"Yeah maybe Ashley is married" My eyes went wide. I never thought about that before

"Ha yeah maybe" I say nervously

"So were they all there or just a few of them."

"Well Aiden, Kyla, Glen, Clay, and Ashley were there but not my parents"

"I guess they're all still friends"

"I guess so"

"So are you nervous about tonight?"

"Very. I mean what if they are really horrible about me leaving and everything."

"Well maybe they've changed"

"I don't know. Even after 7 years it's still hard for me to believe that they didn't support me in being a doctor. It was just so unlike them."

"I know. But maybe tonight when you talk to them you can find out why they didn't support you"

"I sure hope so"


	3. Chapter 3

I got to the restaurant at about 6:10. I didn't have time to go home and change so I just went to Andy's after I got off a work. When I got there they weren't there yet so I grabbed a table and waited. About ten minutes later they came in. My heart stopped. I can't remember ever being so scared in my entire life.

"There she is," Kyla says pointing to me. They walk over and sit down. No one is making eye contact.

We ordered and then just sat there silently.

"So….." I say

"So…." Aiden says

They finally look up at me…..except for Ashley. She still won't make eye contact.

"Well we came here to talk to you so I guess we better talk," Glen said

"Like first…..where did you go after you left?" Clay said.

"I went to college……just like I wanted to."

"Harvard?"

"Yeah. Harvard"

"Well when did you move here?"

"A few years ago"

"You're like 25 now right?"

"Yep"

"How long have you been a doctor?"

"I got offered a job here and that's when I became one"

"Are you…….are you happy?"

I sighed. I knew the answer but for some reason I didn't want to. "Yeah……yeah I am,"

"Okay"

It went silent for a few minutes until I piped up.

"So what have all of you been doing with your lives?"

"Well I'm a malpractice lawyer." Aiden said

"So you do medical cases?"

"That's right"

"Are you married? Sorry if I'm being to forward."

"No it's okay. I am actually. Her name is Jayce. She's really great."

"Where is she now?"

"She's at home in LA. I wanted to take a trip with my friends and she was going to come but she had to work. She's a nurse."

"Oh that's really cool. I'm happy for you" He smiled the same smile I remember when he was 18. "What about you Clay?"

"I'm a radiologist and I'm married to Chelsea," He says smiling and taking her hand. They look so happy together.

"That's great! What about you Chelsea?"

"Well I'm an artist. Some of my paintings are in art shows around the US and there are more than 50 art museums with my work in them."

"Wow that's amazing. I always knew you would be an artist. Glen?"

"I'm an engineer. And married to Madison"

"Madison? As in Madison Duarte?"

"Yeah her,"

"That's great. Kyla?"

"I'm a chef actually. I work at this restaurant called Elliot's. I know it's a weird name but it has good food. And I'm not married. I'm dating this guy named Kyle. We've been together for about 1 year and a half."

"Ha Kyla and Kyle. That's funny. What about you Ashley?"

She finally looked up at me. "I'm a cop. And I'm single"

My heart leapt as soon as she said that. I don't know why I was so excited that she was single.

"That's cool,"

There was a silence until our food came. We ate and then sat and waited for the check. They said it was their treat.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you since I saw you."

"Okay what is it?" Glen asked.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you support me? Why did you tell me I would never make it in college or as a doctor? You always supported me in everything I did……why not this?"

They all sighed. Clay spoke up.

"Spencer…..we thought it would be best for you to take over Dad's business. I knew you were smart but I didn't think you would be able to handle all of this. None of us did"

"So you couldn't at least support me when I tried to make it as a doctor?"

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking." Ashley said. "I was your girlfriend and I should have supported you but I didn't and I don't know why. I ask myself everyday why I didn't support you. I don't know why. It was stupid to not support you. But I wanted what was best for you and I thought taking over your dad's business was best. But I was totally wrong. And I really am sorry Spencer." She said it so sincerely I believed her.

"We're all sorry Spencer," Kyla spoke up. I walked over and hugged each of them. Maybe everything will turn out okay.

"I forgive you. All of you," I said with a smile.

"I'm so glad," Aiden said. The check came and we walked outside.

"So how long are you guys going to be here?"

"Well only about 3 more days because we only booked the hotel for a week."

"Okay, do you guys maybe want to get together tomorrow? To hang out like old times?"

"I'd love to. You guys?" They all said yes and I gave them my address and they said they would come over tomorrow at 8. I can't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Sorry if the reunion was too short or too fast. I kind of thought it was too fast too but I really had trouble writing that chapter.**

Ashley and them are coming over tonight and I'm so excited. I look at the clock and it only 4. I still have 4 more hours. What to do? I walked into my closet and started looking for a book. I rarely read so I must be really bored. I lift up a pile of old clothes and find some sort of wooden box. It had flowers with colorful pinks and yellows on it. I picked it up, sat down, and opened it.

"What the….."

Pictures? Who are these people? Oh it's…….us. My friends and I when we were 18. I can't believe I still have these.

I start looking through them and I laugh at the first one I pick up. It was of me and Chelsea having a paint fight. I remember that. I was covered in green and pink paint. I looked like a crushed watermelon.

The next one is of Madison, Aiden and Kyla. Aiden is in the middle and Kyla and Madison are kissing his cheeks. I look through them and find ones of Clay and Glen making stupid faces and me and Ashley doing funny faces. I looked through about 200 pictures until I cam upon one of me and Ashley kissing. I think how real we used to be and I think I miss it. I don't know how I can miss being with her after what she did. But I forgave her and I think it was right. Maybe we just weren't right for each other.

I get up to look at the clock and only an hour has passed. Great. I'll call Jen I guess.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jen. Wanna do something?"

"Sure how about we go put putting?"

"Put Put? Are you serious Jen? What are we 7?"

"Come on Spence! Please! It'll be really fun!"

"Okay okay. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Slimy Sam's Put Put Palace in 15 minutes. Bye!"

Ugh. With a name like Slimy Sam's it makes you wonder what the place is like. Oh, well. I drive there in 15 minutes to meet Jen. She's standing outside of the place with a huge grin on her face. This is definitely going to be interesting.

"Hey!' Jen squeals. "Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready?"

"Jen…..how much coffee did you have?"

"What? Ha I didn't have any coffee! I'm just excited for Put Put with my best friend."

"Okay if you say so," we walk in and get our clubs and balls. Mine are green and Jen's are yellow.

"Wow Spence look at this place!" Jen says once we get to the course. I have to admit that for a place called Slimy Sam's its pretty nice. It's a glow in the dark room with bright oranges and blues. It looks so awesome.

"Yeah it's nice. You want to go first?"

"Yeah, okay,"

I guess I figured Jen was really good at Put Put by the way she was so excited. Boy was I wrong. She swung back like she was Tiger Woods in the PGA Golf Tour. And I was right behind her. Guess what happened. She hits me in the eye and knocks me down.

"Oh my God Spencer!" she says rushing to my side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," I say covering my eye with my hand. It's definitely going to turn black.

"Maybe we should go home,"

"No it's okay, I'm fine," I say standing up. Or trying to. I fall back down and Jen catches me.

"Okay we're going to the hospital,"

"What? No, it's not that serious,"

"Spencer you might have a concussion,"

"Fine," I huff.

We get to the hospital and it turns out I don't have a concussion. Jen drives me home and I only have 5 minutes until my friends get here.

"Hey Spencer I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident. But if you hadn't hit me…..I so would've won that game."

"Psh. Yeah right!"

"I'll see you Monday, Jen. Bye,"

"See you later Spencer."

I get out of the car and go inside to wait for my friends. I have a black eye and a massive headache. This day has sucked so far.

DING DONG

I get up and answer the door and they're all here.

"Hey guys come in,"

"Hey Spencer. Whoa what happened to your eye?" Ashley asks.

"Okay well I was Put putting with my friend Jen an-"

"Wait…..you were Put putting?"Kyla asks

"Yeah,"

"Wow Spencer. What are you 7?"

"Shut up! Anyway, she swung back her club and hit me in the eye," They look at me for a second then burst out laughing. Ashley and Kyla are holding their sides and Chelsea and Glen are on the floor laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Aiden says wiping a tear from his eye.

"Spencer that could only happen to you. You are the biggest klutz ever." Clay says

"No I'm not,"

"Oh yeah? What about the time you fell _up_ the stairs?" Glen asks

"Or the time you squirted toothpaste in your eye?" Ashley asks

"Or the time you tripped over your own foot and fell on your face?" Glen says

"Or the time-"

"Okay okay! I get it I'm sort of clumsy," I interrupt.

"Sort of? Spencer you have to be the clumsiest person in the world!" Aiden says

"Okay enough making fun of me." I laugh. It actually is kind of funny.

"So what are we going to do?" Ashley asks

"Well remember when we used to have movie nights?" I say leading them into the living room. "Well, I figured we could do that. I rented Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Catch and Release, and I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry. So which one do you guys want to watch first?"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Aiden, Glen, and Clay say together. Figures.

"No! I hate scary movies!" Kyla says.

"So what? It'll be fun come on," Glen says running to put the DVD in.

We sit on the couch and Aiden is next to Kyla, who is next to Glen, who is next to Clay, who is holding hands with Chelsea next to him, and Ashley is next to me. This should be fun. But I don't like her. At all. Whatsoever.

The movie starts out normal but soon we're all screaming. Even the guys. I swear Aiden is about to cry. I always knew he was a little sensitive. Everytime something scary happens Ashley cuddles into my chest until I tell her she can look again.

About halfway during the movie we're all in different positions. Clay and Chelsea are lying down on one couch, while Aiden and Glen are sitting on the floor and Kyla is lying on the floor on her stomach. Ashley and I have the other couch to myself and we're both laying down on it. I have both my arms around her while she cuddles into my chest. I'm pretty sure she's asleep. I kiss her forehead and snuggle her closer. I think I might still have feelings for her. And that scares me.


End file.
